Do you love me or not?
by Emeralds wings
Summary: How cliché can you get? Ash sees Misty in Mays eyes and makes a terrible mistake. Sadly Misty is around to witness Ash’s action and runs off to seek comfort. When she comes across it, she finds out that she may have feelings for someone other than Ash for
1. The Mistake

_**Do you love me or not?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to pokemon. Of course if I owned May, I'd make sure that she had died in the first episode she appeared. d:

Summary: How cliché can you get? Ash sees Misty in Mays eyes and makes a terrible mistake. Sadly Misty is around to witness Ash's action and runs off to seek comfort. When she comes across it, she finds out that she may have feelings for someone other than Ash for the first time in her life. But when Ash returns to melt her heart, will Misty be able to choose between her two loves? You eventually get to choose. - Ratings choose, but that's not till later. ;D

Ash's mouth opened and closed with a soft yawn. All around him it was dark, only a waxing moon to help light the area. As always, he, brock, max, and may where camping out on the forest floor. Misty was even there. May had complained about how they did so, instead of bothering to keep going to find a pokemon center. When ash had met May, it was like meeting his old friend all over again. The bike, pikachu, some type of creature attacking them. It was all just about the same. 'Misty' he thought as he looked up to the diamond dotted night sky from the comfort of his red sleeping bag. He just could never get her off his mind. He took in a large breath of the crisp night air, the remains of ashes and camp fire smoke still lingered in the oxygen as well. Somewhere off in the distance a hoothoot cooed as its yellow eyes turned. Ash sighed. He was so happy that Misty was coming along. Although, he did know that Misty couldn't possibly be the only thing he could think about. So he thought of his pokemon, upcoming battles and how to train for them. But all his thoughts lingered back to Misty. He turned over on his side, feeling the rocks under his sleeping back through the fabric. His closed his eyes slowly, listening to the snores of brock and max.

The yellow sleeping bag not to far away from him shook slightly, and a head of brown hair emerged. It was May. She yawned loudly and stretched before she got herself out of her sleeping bag. With a smile smirk she tiptoed over to ash's red bag. "Ash" she whispered in his ear. Since Ash wasn't as heavy in sleep as he was usually, he opened his eyes to his name. He turned over to face her.

"Uh... Hi May, why aren't you asleep?" he whispered. She looked down at the ground.

"I couldn't sleep..." she said poking his index fingers together blushing, but because it was dark, ash could not see this. "I was up thinking of you..." she said, but her voice had faded out a lot at the end of her sentence that ash didn't hear the word "you." "Would you go on a walk with me ash?" she said quickly, thinking he had heard it. He blinked in a bit of confusion.

"Uh...sure May." He said smiling, but not sure what he was smiling about. He carefully got himself out of his sleeping bag and looked around at everyone else sleeping. Pikachu was happily curled up in a ball next to Togepi, asleep and apparently trying to reach out for an invisible bottle of ketchup. Ash chuckled at this sight, but followed on as May began to walk off into a denser part of the forest.

Misty jolted up with a start. Her breathing was rapid and short, and beads of sweat trickled down her face. She whipped away a tear and the sweat and looked around. A few feet away from her she saw two out of the other four sleeping bags where empty. May's and Ash's to be exact. She stood up, looked at her Togepi and listened. Sure enough she could hear faint voices heading in the direction of the denser forest. It was a weird feeling, but a sense of fear engulfed her body, and her legs began to follow the two.

As she followed, she felt as if she couldn't turn back. More then twice she had lost them on a turn, and it was as if she couldn't control her legs. She stopped again when she heard voices in a small clearing.

"Ash…" she heard May's voice say cooing. It was quite the seductive tone. Misty's eyes looked around the tree to see Ash backed up against a large oak. And May leaning against him. Misty watched them carefully, not sure what to do. A small ferret ran quickly through the bushes next to her, and in alarm she looked down. When she saw nothing her eyes darted back to the two. She was taken back, her breath held, she couldn't breathe. Just as her dream showed, May was in front of Ash, his chin cupped in her hands as she held her lips down on his. Misty couldn't see Ash's expression, but tears jumped to her eyes.

"I hate you Ash Ketchum!" Misty cried out loudly, closing her eyes, straining to hold back the tears as she dashed off back to the camp. May released ash, and he shoved her off. They had both of course heard Misty, and it became very apparent to Ash that she had seen them. Ash was struggling with his inner thoughts before the idea that Misty would leave him forever appeared. His eyes widened and he dashed off after her, leaving May to herself. He didn't know why he had allowed May to kiss him; perhaps he was just too shocked at the moment. Or was it because May reminded Ash too much about Misty?

'Damn that Misty.' May thought angrily, spitting at the ground.

Yeah…o.o; Sorry for the weird and short intro. d: I had this idea for the story for a long time after watching a very touching AMV of Misty and (someone) and they instantly became my second favorite pokemon couple. :3 I'll update as soon as I can. I was bored when I was writing this, so it sucked. xD Crits more then welcome, just no flamers thanks.


	2. Old hellos

**Do you love me or not?**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters. xD I wish I did, but I don't.

Extra: I suppose May does seem a bit out of character, so just a side note on that. I would also like to state that I haven't watched /any/ of the really new episodes, because I felt it was killed sadly and I really didn't like it. So please don't kill me if I get the location names and stuff wrong. x3 I'm doing all I can on researching it just for this fan fiction.

Michelicious: Thank you for your very helpful critic. I myself hate May's guts, so I suppose it's only natural to try and make her look bad. Anyways, thank you for the tips, though I suggest you yourself not to use chat speak. I bet you're a perfectly intelligent person, it's just not taking the time out to type a whole word makes your knowledge look lower than it actually is. Again thank you, this is my first ever fan fiction, and I plan to try and make my chapters a lot longer. Oh yes, and I can't tell you silly, it would ruin the story, but it should be obvious in this one. Anyways, my second favorite couple is a /VERY/ unusual one I suppose. I never even looked at them as anything other then friends before I had watched that AMV, so I'm guessing most people are going to say Ash and Misty eh? x3

Scribblez: Thanks for your review! 8D Ash is in a bit of a bind isn't he? Well he's about to take a very heart wrenching journey. ;3

L' Fleur Noir: Hia. xD Here's your request of updation! x3

dbzgtfan2004: Very much appreciated. Here's to your wish, I'm continuing! D

marluxia11: Thank you for the first review! 3

* * *

Misty's tears streamed behind her, she was trying her best as her normal red-headed self to be strong and hold it in. 'I'm going back to Pallet, anywhere is good.' she thought closing her eyes just walking forward very quickly, somehow not hitting any trees. She came back to the camp site and saw that Brock and Max where still sound asleep and snoring just the same. She picked up Togipi and cradled her for a moment, careful not to wake Pikachu. Togipi peeked out with a small yawn that sounded like a puppy's yip. She already could hear the bushes rustle not to far off where Ash was trying to follow her. She grabbed her bag, not even caring to pick up her sleeping bag and ran off, Togipi confused.

Ash jumped into the small opening and saw it empty, except of course of the two other males. "Augh!" Ash cried loudly, waking Max out his sleep mumbling about math numbers and brock with a snort coming from his mouth.

"Huh?" they both said rubbing their eyes. Max looked around and saw that it was still the middle of the night and with a groan fell back into his bag. Brock, not having to rub his eyes because they where always closed anyways, looked at Ash with a confused look on his face. Ash sighed.

"I think Misty ran off." Ash mumbled. 'No shit Sherlock.' he thought to himself. Brock lazily picked himself up from his sleeping bag and stretched. But as soon as he was up, Ash had already crawled into his sleeping bag. "We can worry about it in the morning." Ash said waving his hand, and pretended to fall asleep. He wanted to go after her, but if he did, he wanted to go alone. Brock snorted and with a mumble crammed himself back into the sleeping bag. May casually walked back through the bushes, back onto the camp.

"Ash." May said outstretching her hand as if she was going to grab hold of his shoulder if he was standing. She sighed and put her hand down. She was nice, but it was because she wanted more of Ash's attention. Now that Misty was interfering she didn't know what to do. May looked at the ground and then climbed into her bag, but she didn't sleep.

Ash cringed. He didn't want to hear her speak; he didn't even want to look at her, no matter how much they had went through together, he couldn't bring himself to think of her as a friend much anymore. From his bag, he outstretched his hand and took hold of Misty's sleeping bag. He pulled it closer to him, the only sound being the bag rubbing against the dirt. He pulled it into a hug and looked upward. Soon his eyes grew too heavy trying to wait for May to sleep. He yawned and tried to shake his head, but despite this, he drifted off. He had just wanted to keep running, and by now who knows where Misty is. But he knew no matter what he had to try.

Misty began to run out of breath as she slowed to a stop atop a hill. Had they not really been that far away from Pallet? She looked at the sky, and saw that the sun was already peaking its rays over the horizon, the last trickles of night still clinging on. No. They where far away, but she had been running all night. She smiled for a moment. "Why couldn't we just run the whole time then?" she questioned, but that question drifted her mind to Ash and she shook her head, angrily. She ran down the hill into the small town, not even a town. The windmill at Professor Oak's estate spinning in the breeze. She leaned on the wooden door to Ash's house and caught her breath. Before she could knock the door swung open, sending her to fall on the floor of the doorway. "Mr. Mime?" Mimmy said confused as she looked at the red headed girl sprawled on the floor.

"Mimmy? Who's down there?" A voice called from above in the upstairs bedrooms. Delia walked down and gasped as she saw Misty. "Misty!" she called and ran down, almost tripping all over herself. She helped misty off the floor and took her in a large hug that squashed Misty. "What are you doing here?" she asked quickly. Misty shook her head. Perhaps she shouldn't tell his mother, she'd kill him for sure. And perhaps that's not what she wanted like she first thought.

"I…well...I was just…" Misty stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I wanted to drop by." she said lying. She was terrible at it at the moment. Delia starred at her for a moment, trying to see if it was a lie. She could see right through Misty and sighed.

"Oh ash did something didn't he?" she asked holding onto Misty. "Oh my god! Are you pregnant!" Delia gasped and almost fainted. Misty jumped.

"WHAT?" Misty exclaimed startled. Misty laughed nervously. "No I'm not." she said starching the back of her head. Delia could tell she wasn't lying and eased up.

"So he's just being Ash I suppose?" Delia said, smiling at first, but then frowning. Misty hesitated before nodding. "Stay as long as you want Misty." she said smiling.

"Mr. Mime!" Mimmy said holding a watering can in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Misty, but I have to tend to the garden. Perhaps you can walk around town, but please do come back." Delia said smiling at Misty, looking her in the eyes. Misty nodded and without warning clamped Delia into a hug. She was like the mother Misty never had. Delia walked out the front door, patting Mimmy on the head. Misty sighed and looked around. It had been a long while since she had been in this house.

She took a deep breath, placed Togipi on the ground and walked out the back door. She smiled as she looked up at Professor Oak's estate and jumped the fence, taking the dirt road that led up to his lab. She knew for sure that she could get to see many types of water Pokemon, and perhaps that would ease her. Behind her, Togipi let out a small cry of joy as Mr. Mime played with her by putting a flower on her. From the gate she could already hear the happy cries of the pokemon in the back. She ran in and knocked on the front door. It opened to reveal Tracy.

Ash jolted up from his sleep, prying to god it was all a dream. Sadly. It wasn't. He slammed his fist to the ground, accidentally scratching himself with a rock. Brock was already awake, and now starring at him. "I…uh…" Ash said blinking. "Had a nightmare…." he said looking diagonally to the ground. Ash got up and sat on the ground around the small fire Brock had made, as he put a pot onto the ember to cook his famous Stew. Ash sighed. Pikachu yawned, but it sounded more like a squeak, and jumped up. Pikachu noticed Togipi was gone and jumped around in alert, pulling on Ash's shirt sleeve. "I know Pikachu…" Ash said looking at the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu was confused but sat down on his bottom, his feet sticking up under him. A nice aroma filled the air and Max bolted up.

"What's cooking?" Max said grinning. The first thing May did as she woke was roll her eyes at her brother. They all got up and crowed around the stew pot. May shook her head and went to go freshen up to wake up.

"Where to next?" Brock asked looking at Ash while he was stirring his stew. Ash looked up from being mesmerized from starring at the food, and he heard his stomach grumble. "Foods coming." Brock said laughing. Ash thought a moment. If he where Misty, where he run off to?

"Hia Tracy!" Misty said cheerfully. She didn't want to burden her other friends with her problems. She never did want to. Tracy nodded.

"Hia Misty." he said grinning. "What are you doing here?" he asked tilting his head. In the lab behind him, a certain Muk sulked around, calling its name and looking for Oak.

"I was just around, and I thought I could come see the water pokemon." she said smiling. Tracy stepped out of the way, allowing Misty in. "Woh." she said looking around. It had been too long since she last was in Pallet. Tracy blushed as Misty looked to the enormous pile of papers scattered on the couch.

"Sorry…" he said laughing nervously. He scrambled to pick up the papers, a few still falling out of his hands, one landing in front of Misty's feet. She bent down to pick it up and saw it was a beautiful sketch of a pokemon.

"Oh my gosh, Tracy. This is beautiful." She said smiling. He had gotten better at drawing since she last saw. And was it possible she was thinking that he himself had gotten better? Professor Oak strolled into the room, only to be greeted by Muk's slime.

"Ack!" Oak exclaimed, not having time to greet Misty. "He…y there misty!" he said hastily as Muk grabbed him.

"Muk!"

"Hia Professor." Misty said smiling.

"Tracy could you possibly take Misty outback, I need to tend to Muk anyways." Oak said embarrassed of the mess, and the Muk. Tracy nodded.

"Let's go to Cerulean!" Ash exclaimed out of nowhere. He hadn't thought that perhaps Misty dreaded the place where her sisters treated her like crap and the maid. They finished up their meals, and brock began to pack all of their items. Ash did want to find Misty alone, because it was his intention before he had fallen asleep, but perhaps he could use some help. Everyone nodded and started down the road to Cerulean, in hopes of finding Misty. And for Ash, in hopes of finding her love again.

* * *

There's your second chapter for you. x3 I'm tired, and it's midnight. I write crappy at midnight. xD So bare with me, please and thank you. o: I tried to make this chapter longer because I know that the last chapter wasn't nearly as long as I wanted, and hoped it would be. Remember. :3 This is my first ever fan fiction. Critics are welcome, but please keep flames to yourself. D: Oh yesh. ;3 If you couldn't tell who the other guy is, then shame on you. xD Go back and read this chapter again if not. Hope you enjoyed my crap! 8D 


End file.
